Greek God High: Chapter 8
Olympus Hall; Monday Hephaestus was running in the hall. It was second period, which meant history class. "Almost there! Almost to- ah crap!" Kronos was standing in the hall, with Krios and Atlas behind him. "Oh look, the little nerd. Just the person I needed to see." "What the hell do you want? I'll send my automatons on you when-hey put me down you moron!" Krios picked Hephaestus. Kronos now laughed. "An army of robots won't get you out of going to the cages. But it was amusing, no doubt." "The cages? Ha! I've broken out of them many times. Why should this be any different?" "Because I have a secret weapon. Atlas, bring her out." Atlas started to move to the right. And behind him, handcuffed, was... "A-A-Aphrodite! Heh-heh. How, er, are you doing?" Aphrodite's hair was messed up, she had no makeup, her eyes were bloodshot with crying and desperation, and she had a glassy look in her eyes. She still looked really cute though. She blew a lock of hair out of her face and replied in an irritated voice, "Fff. I'm delightful, Captain Obvious." "And this is our secret weapon. With her admittedly," and Kronos started running his fingers on Aphrodite's hair, "beautiful face and body, she will distract you from all feelings and dim your brain, and I trust that Aphrodite doesn't know how to pick a lock. Okay Atlas,*clap clap* carry Aphrodite by her legs like in that Percy Jackson book I hate so much. Krios, do the same for Hephaestus." In a complete parody of the scene in The Last Olympian (Oh don't ask me what that scene was, you all know it) Hepahaestus and Aphrodite were carried close enough to hold hands, except Aphrodite was fish slapping Hephaestus whenever he tried to hold her hand. The troupe stopped at the janitor's closet. Krios started to read the plaque. "J-that's a j right? A-N-I-Tor..." "You know what? Just open the door, or I'll stop paying you with Skittles." "No! I like those!." "Well then, OPEN THE DOOR!" Normally Hephaestus would've yelled out his witty comments, but he was to busy being interested in Aphrodite. "Hey Kro, the nerd's starin' at the hottie. I guess that plan worked. Hey, it would work on me too. That california dime is one hot girl." "Easy. Don't fall for her. She can twist boys' minds into being her lapdogs. I know we are all disappointed we can't go out with her *sigh* but she is out of our league." "I know I know. But still, *wolf whistles*. She's really hot." "Okay Krios, Atlas, put them down. I will escort these 'guests' to our accomodations here at the Hotèl de Cagès. Ah Spanish." The minute hey entered, there were other middle schoolers and freshmen chained, screaming and kicking. The ones in cages were hugging teddy bears, and they were mostly fifteen. "Ah. Here is your room. Yes it has a phone," Kronos pointed toward an old dinosaur, "so you will be in your element Aphrodite. Now, to make sure you don't try to escape, I will use a lever to send you up. Okay wait a sec... Hnngh. Hnngh! HNNGH!! Aahh! Ow! Okay. Now, get out you two fools. I need to, er... discuss something with the prisoners. Okay, now shoo." Krios and Atlas walked out of the room. "Kronos, please don't tell them about Imnotsure! It's my favorite country now." "Yeah kid, NOW FREAKING GO!" Krios cried, and left. When he left Kronos started to head toward the cage. "Oh I know I'm not a pretty birdie. But in my freshman years, I was quite 'the looker'. The star." Aphrodite and Hephaestus stared with a question on their faces. Kronos: Lights. Camera. Action. I was born king suave, ambitious. Feet to beak, so bodylicious. Now I'm vile, evil, and vicious, Oh, and malicious. I had it all, the theater shows, hot girls too. I was tall, over five foot two. Then they got that idiot Zeus to fill my shoes. That's why I am evil, why I do what I do. Caged people: He was a superstar! Kronos: So young and vital. Caged people: He's ghastly! Kronos: An Ancient Greek idol! Caged people: He's a suspicious bird! Kronos: What the hell that wasn't in the script?! Caged people: A very vicous bird! Kronos: Birds? Seriously? What movie is this, Rio? "Cut Cut Cut Cut you're not even singing it right! I don't pay you people to screw around!" "Can we have a raise then?" "NO!" Aphrodite fell on Hephaestus."Ughh!" "Hey!" The cage shook. Kronos spoke again. "Enjoy your stay at the Hotel de Cagès. Sweet nightmares! (evil laughs) Ha. Ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA!! *runs into door* Ow! Curse this damned door! When I come back nerd, you're gonna give me an automatic door if you know what's good for ya! Man, I love Rio." Kronos exited, and Hephaestus got angry enough to not mind Aphrodite. "Not cool man! Scary, but not cool!" Meanwhile, in History... Mr. Ron was randomly lecturing on the Romans. A thirteen year old was ranting about how bromance was started by the Romans in the Battle of Gladius whenever two soldiers celebrated a victory. Then a sixteen year old started explaining about Trajan's forum, which housed the world's first shopping mall, where they even gave out free food on level five. "If only Aphrodite was here. She would've loved this." Athena whispered. Then a six year old boy was yelling a rant about how the Romans were copycats in everything they did. "The Romans copied Greece and Egypt and that is the only reason they were awesome. They copied off of us!" Soon, Chronos became one hundred again, and fell asleep, muttering something about "Attack of the Radioactive Hamsters from a Planet near Mars" and a guy called "Weird al." "He's asleep! We can get out of here!" "Ah crap." Athena thought. "I need to show him this video game I found online. Oh bother." "Athena. For the last time, Mr. Ron's probably not going to let us play Civilization VI as homework." Demeter said. "Oh, I don't know. Mr. Phusis sure liked it when I showed him Cellcraft. He's thinking of doing a class activity on it." "Yeah, but he's the Biology teacher. And he's pretty nice. Mr. Ron just doesn't pay attention to whatever we say. But it was a good try. The guys would sure like to be able to play video games for homework." "Yeah, oh well." Category:Greek God High Category:Illoras Category:Dagostino Category:Chapter Page